


i've got bruises on my knees for you

by icaughtthesun



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Awkward boys are cute and awkward, Dom/sub, First Kiss, M/M, Master!Liam, Oral Sex, Rimming, Romance, Spanking, Sub!Niall, dom!liam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-08
Updated: 2013-06-08
Packaged: 2017-12-14 09:11:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/835193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/icaughtthesun/pseuds/icaughtthesun
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Niall never was able to say ‘no’ to the pretty boy with big eyes that liked to slap him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	i've got bruises on my knees for you

**Author's Note:**

> I've got a tumblr if you're interested, so scuttle over to afivewaybromance and give me prompts. 
> 
> Title comes from "Bruises" by Chairlift. 
> 
> Disclaimer: I own nothing about these boys, I just like to make them play. I have no affiliation with One Direction, Modest Management, or anyone involved. Also, if you see your name on the characters, don't read this. 
> 
> Enjoy!

Niall stepped in front of the familiar door. His weekly appointment was tonight, and he knew Master was surely behind the door, ready for him. He kept an eye on his watch, waiting for it to be nine o’clock exactly. As soon as it hit that time, he eagerly knocked. The door swung open, revealing Master standing in his suit. 

Niall didn’t know anything about Master. He didn’t know his name, occupation, or where he lived. All he knew was from the weekly sessions he had with him in the same seedy hotel room. He crossed the threshold, kicking the door shut and dropping to his knees. 

“Such an excited little slut, aren’t you?” Master’s deep voice flowed from his pink lips, a smirk on his face. His wide eyes and soft face and short, dark hair gave him a look of innocence, but Niall knew better. “Gagging for my cock, poor baby.” 

“Yes, Master,” Niall answered, looking up into the man’s eyes. Master unbuckled his belt, popping his button open and releasing his cock.

“Go on, then. Show me what you can do, you filthy whore.” Niall wasted no time, surging forward to suck his Master as far down his throat as he could. He could feel fingers being fisted into his hair, pulling sharply. His dick jolted in his jeans and he moaned around the cock that was occupying his mouth. He reached down to palm himself through his jeans, already leaking with anticipation. He jolted as Master’s voice boomed above him. 

“Who said you were allowed to touch yourself?” Niall looked guiltily up at his master, pulling his hand away. The dick in his mouth was being pulled out of his mouth, and he instantly missed the feeling of his jaw being stretched. A large hand gripped his chin, pulling him up to come face-to-face with the dark haired man. His other hand came up to slap Niall across the face twice, and fuck that hurt so amazingly good. “Wait for my orders, bitch. I think you deserve punishment, don’t you?”

“Yes, Master, I’ve been bad, please punish me!” Niall was desperate and his cock was straining through his too-tight jeans.” 

“Get your clothes off. On your hands and knees and on the bed.” Master was already shoving his slacks down his legs, and Niall wasted no time throwing his clothes off his body. He was on all fours in no time, his legs spread wide. “You’ve been a bad boy, haven’t you, love?” 

“Yes, sir.” Niall whimpered, dropping his head. Master’s hands ran over his pale body, causing him to shudder in anticipation. 

“I’m going to give you twenty swats on the pretty little ass. And you will keep count. If you miss a number, we’re adding five more.” He kneaded Niall’s ass cheeks, before giving him a hard spank without warning.

“O-one.” Another hand hit against his bum, the momentum pushing his entire forward.

“Two-ooo.” 

By number twenty, Niall had tears running down his face, and he was harder than ever. His dick was sticky with precome. 

“Such a good boy, taking my punishment. You love every second of it, don’t you, little whore?” Master’s hands rubbed over Niall’s raw backside. “What do you want, slut? Tell me what you want.” 

“Unh, I want your cock, Master, please! I want you inside me, please, sir.” Niall’s words were tinged with sobs. 

“Yes, darling, my beautiful whore, I’ll give you my cock. But first I’m going to rim you. That’s the only preparation you’re going to get, do you understand?” 

“Yes, Master, please tongue fuck me, I need you, please.” Niall was nothing but a babbling mess. He dropped to his forearms, his ass straight in the air, as the British man behind him licked a hot stripe from his balls to his hole. He shivered, pushing back a bit. His entrance was being laved by the man’s tongue. He was being fucked, and sucked, and licked. He wondered idly if he could get off just on this. 

Suddenly, Master sat up, flipping Niall onto his back. He hooked Niall’s ankles over his shoulders and bottomed out in one powerful thrust. Niall screamed out, feeling sore and raw and taken, oh God, so fucking owned. The boy on top didn’t pause to let the Irishman adjust, just began thrusting, hitting Niall’s prostate every other thrust or so. He backhanded Niall’s cock, hitting it against the pale boys stomach. Niall arched his back as Master repeatedly slapped his dick. 

“Master, please, please master, let me come, oh God, please, Master.” Niall had fresh tears running down his face, sobbing openly. He looked absolutely wrecked. 

“Yes, go on, so fucking beautiful, such a gorgeous slut, come for me,” Master grunted. Niall’s ass clamped around him as he came, spurring his own orgasm. Master pulled out of him, rolling over on the bed and covering them both with the grimy hotel comforter. Niall could feel come seeping out of his ass, and his own was drying on his belly, but he couldn’t care enough to get up and shower. He was too fucked out to move, really. Master settled next to him, watching him as he so often did. 

Right before he fell asleep, Niall uttered one last sentence. “I love you, Master.” 

***

The next morning, Master was already gone when Niall woke up.

***

That evening, Niall was trying to find a comfortable to sit on his sofa without causing any pain to his raw ass. He gave up, choosing to lay on his stomach. His phone buzzed next to him, and he instantly recognized the number that flashed on his screen. It was the number Master had given him for emergencies only, like canceling a meeting together. He opened the text, swallowing hard. It read only “Meet me here in an hour.” with an address attached. 

He never was able to say ‘no’ to the pretty boy with big eyes that liked to slap him. 

***

Niall was surprised when the address led him to a house. A simple, small, well-maintained house. He exited his car, kicking the door shut as he made his way up the walkway. Ringing the doorbell, Niall pondered what was waiting for him on the other side. 

He didn’t expect the door to open to Master, wearing a plaid shirt and jeans, looking a bit nervous. 

“Er, oh. Hello.” The Irishman wondered if Master was just horny, and that’s why he got the text. 

“Hi. Er, Niall, is it? I haven’t- oh, God- I haven’t called you by your name in months. Please, come in.” Master stepped back, and Niall stepped over the threshold. The British man’s nervousness was a bit cute, truth be told. 

“Why did you call me here, sir?” Niall asked. 

“I… You don’t have to call me that. Here, at least. I’m Liam, that’s m’name.”

“O-oh. Okay.” 

“I just… Last night, you said you loved me.” Liam’s cheeks heated up, and he kept direct eye contact with Niall. “And… I thought you might like to know me, not just Dom!Me, like me outside of the bedroom. Cause I’m a little in love with you, but I want to make sure you… cared enough to see me outside of that seedy fucking hotel. This is… my home.” Liam looked scared that Niall was going to reject him. 

“You look so scared… Liam.” Niall smiled, reaching up to touch the man’s face. 

“I am,” he admitted quietly. 

“Don’t be. What do you think I’m going to say? ‘I only like you when you’re hitting me’? No, Liam, I. No. I want so much more from you than that.” Niall cupped Liam’s face in both hands, his voice soft, soothing even.

“Yeah?” Liam’s voice was quiet, nearly breaking.

“Yeah.” And with that, Niall was tired of resisting. He jumped on Liam, wrapping his legs around the man’s waist. They kissed passionately, and Niall almost cried. 

They had never kissed before.

***

When they fucked that night, it wasn’t hard. Liam didn’t slap Niall, and they looked into each other’s eyes the entire time. It was sweet and calm and happy. And while they definitely weren’t done with their dominant/submissive lifestyle, at least they had an alternative every once in a while. When Niall came, he moaned out “Liam,” instead of “Master.” 

In fact, maybe it wasn’t fucking at all. Maybe they were making love.


End file.
